Princess Peach Toadstool
"It better be for me, or you can go get hit by a truck!" - Finding Bowser a Bodyguard Princess Peach is a recurring character and the secondary antagonist in The Koopa Kids. She is the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, and in the series she is a spoiled brat and hates it when she doesn't get her own way. She is usually accompanied by Toadsworth. She is known to be Mario's girlfriend. Past When Peach was a baby, she was given to Toadsworth because her Dad handling business across the Mushroom Kingdom. She lived in the same castle, and mostly didn't do anything but watch TV and give out orders. She was once taken to Yoshi's Island while her father was sorting out business, and hung around with another princess, Princess Daisy. Peach almost got eaten by wolves, but someone called Luigi rescued her. That was the last thing she saw before she blacked out. It was only a matter of time before she would wake up, and Luigi's selfish twin brother Mario would take the fame for it. Mario kept hanging out with Peach as King Toadstool became friends with Jumpman, whereas Luigi was stuck with Daisy. Once she grew up she took over from her father as ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom as King Toadstool had no sons. Because of this Bowser, someone who was in love with her when they were kids, remembered her, and went to ask her to be with him. She rejected him so he kidnapped her, however Mario returned to save her. This happened continuously. Personality Peach is a selfish, mean spirited woman with no care for anyone but herself. She is spoilt and constantly demanding for things she wants but clearly doesn't need, and is also shown to be quite shallow, as she turns down Bowser just because he's fat and a Koopa. She is especially mean to people who make even the tiniest mistakes, however she is never grateful for what she has. Appearance Peach wears a lot of jewellery and make-up, like Wendy. Her hair is blonde and she wears a gold crown with a red jewel and two blue jewels in it, as well as blue earrings. She has blue eyes and also wears lipstick and eye-liner. Her dress was just pink with red panniers before the poofy part with red at the bottom of it, with a blue jewel on it and poofy sleeves. Since her design changed after The Mafia, the new dress was probably a birthday present, it now has several white patterns on it, with a red stripe that turns white bellow the jewel, and layers of overskirts. She wears white gloves that go all the way up to her elbows, and red high heels on her feet underneath her dress. Powers and Abilities In The Koopa Kids, she hasn't show to have this powers yet, but in abilities it's seems that she's strong, as she once beat up Bowser for getting her pregnant from Bowser Jr.. Peach is also known to be one of the seven star children along with Mario, DK, Bowser, Luigi, Wario and Yoshi, which is the reason why she was one of the few survivors of Fawful's attack in The Mafia's Thunder - Part 4. Relationship with other characters Almost everybody hates her, but she doesn't care. The Koopa Kids As Bowser and the rest of the Koopa army, Peach hates the Koopa Kids. she especially dislikes Wendy, as every time thy meet the former calls the latter "ugly". Wendy wishes that she could actually beat her up instead of kidnapping her, and the two share a rivalry. Bowser Jr. is Peach's son, however she doesn't care for him and just hopes the people of the Mushroom Kingdom don't find out about the fact that she is the mother of Bowser's child. She even went so far to agree with Iggy, Ludwig and Roy to abort him before he was even born, however being a reptile who hatched from the egg inside her, Junior managed to climb out of her and be born. Bowser Peach hates Bowser because he loves her and she feels she's too good for him, despite Bowser having legit feelings for her, compared to Mario who treats her like a trophy. Peach just sees Bowser like Mario; fat and stupid, and her hatred for Bowser grew more and more at the time Bowser got her pregnant with Bowser Jr., and his continuous attempts at kidnapping her hoping she'll start to like him. Mario Even though Mario is her supposed boyfriend, and Peach is the only person that Mario treats nicely, she hates him because Mario is fat and because he treats her like she is his trophy. Luigi Luigi hates the Princess becouse she's the reason why he has to be Daisy's boyfriend, but Peach on the other hand doesn't have an opinion of him, as the two barely interact in the series, making Luigi the only character Peach is neutral to. Daisy Daisy and Peach are best friends, as Peach doesn't have many friends as she says "life is more important than friends". Daisy mostly just follows Peach anywhere she goes and does whatever she does, making some people say that Daisy is just Peach's "buttmonkey", although the reason they're friends is probably because Daisy does what Peach asks, and both are princesses. Toadsworth Despite Toadsworth looking after her and he is to her what Kamek is to Bowser, Peach strongly dislikes him, as he treats her like a 5-year old child and always tells her to do things she doesn't want to. Toadsworth doesn't really realise that Peach is already a grown woman and she doesn't need him or anyone that tells her what to do. Despite telling her what to do he still spoils her. Toadette Toadette hates Peach because her father Toadsworth ignores the former and her brother Toad, in favor of the latter. Toadette most likely is jealous of Peach due to Toadsworth giving her more attention. Peach herself doesn't care for Toadette, or any of the Toads for that matter, and just sees them as her slaves. Trivia *She is named after a fruit. Category:Girls Category:Evil pepole Category:Pepole who like One Direction Category:Pepole who hate kids Category:Princess Category:Mushroom Kingdom Resident Category:Star Children Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Minor Villians Category:The Koopa Kids Characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Good Guys Category:Heroes Category:Kind People Category:Unlucky people Category:Redeemed Villains Category:People that now adore children Category:Animal kindness